The Jungle Horn
is the 8th episode in Season 1 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Stripes has a special jungle horn he can use to call his animal friends, but when Crusher steals it, Blaze and Stripes embark on an adventure through the jungle to get it back before Crusher uses it to make the animals his pets. Synopsis The episode begins with Blaze and AJ visiting Stripes at his treehouse in the jungle. All three introduce themselves to the viewers and Blaze thanks Stripes for inviting them over. Stripes says they haven't seen the best part yet and asks them to wait while he climbs up and gets it. The special thing he finds is an ancient horn which he calls his "jungle horn", his animal friends gave it to him, and whenever he blows it, its sound calls them. Stripes takes Blaze and AJ outside to show them how the jungle horn works, and blows it. Its music calls his animal friends one by one -- there are monkeys, parrots, frogs, and a panda bear. He invites them all in to play and leads them in a conga line. Out the window, Crusher and Pickle watch the action and Pickle is impressed while Crusher wishes he had a jungle horn of his own, but instead of playing with the animals, he'd keep them as his pets and they have to do whatever he wants them to do. When Stripes puts the jungle horn down, Crusher steals it while he's not looking and sneaks away. The panda informs Blaze, AJ and Stripes of such, and they vow to get it back. They set off as Let's Blaze plays. Not far into the jungle, Crusher realizes Blaze and Stripes are following him and doesn't want them to get the jungle horn back. Upon crossing a bridge over a muddy swamp bog, he knocks it into the swamp, trapping them. Stripes sees another way across; they can hop across some jungle swings, but when he gets on one alone, it leans as it's unbalanced and needs to weigh the same, so Blaze jumps on the other side to keep it steady. As the two jump from swing to swing, butterflies come out of nowhere and cause them to be unbalanced again, so Blaze finds enough more butterflies with help from the viewers to complete the balance. They make it to the other side and continue on, as they sing a song about balance. Meanwhile, Crusher is ready to blow the jungle horn, but is stopped when he sees Pickle getting a snack in the trees, only to smash some of the mangoes he found into Crusher's face when he swings back down. He sees Blaze and Stripes following again and creates a robot chef to stop them again. It seems normal, but every time Stripes tries to get past, the robot chef blocks his way with one of his frying pans. AJ does an analyzation on the robot chef and realizes he's balanced due to its empty frying pans, but if they fill one of the pans with giant waffles, he will be unbalanced so they can pass. Blaze transforms into a waffle maker and manages to make enough waffles to unbalance the robot chef, causing it to self-destruct and launch its waffles flying onto Crusher, who drops the jungle horn into a nearby river. Stripes sniffs out where the jungle horn is, and he and Blaze use Blazing Speed to hurry after it before it goes over a waterfall. They jump to a log hanging over and grab it just in time, only for the log to lean and they dangle over it since they're too heavy. To be balanced again, something has to weigh the same as them on the other side of the log. Stripes realizes he can use his jungle horn to call his animal friends for help, and one by one they arrive to balance the log. AJ helps them balance with help from the viewers, and they make it back to land and continue playing together. In the final scene, Crusher is still stuck under the giant waffles that Blaze made, and begs Pickle to free him, and Pickle promises he will; but rather than pushing the waffles off, he begins to eat them one at a time much to Crusher's discomfort. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept